Seeing Double
by Mafinyc
Summary: Post S08E24, slight AU. The plane crash never happened. After the trip to Boise, a car x bus accident brings memories of someone long gone but never forgotten. This is a Calzona story but will mostly feature Arizona's pov.
1. Epilogue

**Ok, first of all, thanks for reading! It's not my first fic though it's the first I've uploaded. I only have 2 chapters so far but I intend to keep going, unless you guys don't like it.**

**Despite being an English teacher, I do make mistakes so if you find them, please let me know. I had no Beta for this**

**Summary: [Post S08E24 AU. The plane crash never happened] After the trip to Boise, a car x bus accident brings memories of someone long gone but never forgotten. This is a Calzona story but will mostly feature Arizona's pov.**

**Seeing Double**

Epilogue

Arizona Robbins was pissed. Despite the flight to Boise, as well as the twin's surgery having gone as smoothly as it could have been expected, she was mad, really mad.

She was on her way home to her wife and their sweet baby girl but all she could think about was how Karev had betrayed her. Part of her understood why he had done it, why he had chosen Hopkins over Seattle. Hell, she had gone there and it was in fact, the greatest Pediatrics program in the country, maybe the world, but the other part, the biggest part of her, wanted to hit the guy with a shitload of bricks. In a way, her protégé had managed to fill a bit of the void left in her soul by her brother's death. Her sweet, caring and brave brother Timothy Daniel Robbins. Her baby brother by 5 minutes, or an eternity, according to their mother. Tim would never be replaced, she knew that, but Alex made it easier to forget, even if just for a little while, the pain of living without the presence of her twin.

At that moment, however, all Arizona wanted was to forget. She just wanted to kiss her little girl's forehead and sleep in her wife's arms. Her wife… Calliope is her wife. Granted, it had been over a year since they had said 'I do' but every time Arizona remembered she has a wife and a daughter, her heart would fill with joy. That's why that night she was going to forget about Karev and simply enjoy her wife's warmth.

The blond still had on her navy blue scrubs. Going to the hospital to change was not an option. Not because of the chance of running into Karev, albeit that was a factor she had considered, but because of her need to be with her family. Unlocking the front door, Arizona entered tip toed her way into their apartment and was welcomed by silence and darkness. She was disappointed that none of he girls was up waiting for her but noting the wall clock on the kitchen, the thought left her mind as soon as it had come.

Deciding to check on Sophia, she walked quietly in order no to disturb the baby's slumber. The small lilac room was lit by a warm single night light shaped as a star. Years ago, that lamp had been Arizona's. Every since she could remember, she had liked stars. Timothy taught her everything she knew about stargazing and constellations. On their 18th birthday, Tim gave his sister, together with the night light, an envelope containing the certificate to a newly named star… Her star.

"In the future, when someone asks you your name you can tell them this: My name is Arizona, just like the star".

Her eyes watered slightly with the memory of her brother's sweet words. Rubbing the still unshed tears from her eyes, she closed her daughter's bedroom door with a soft click.

As she approached the master bedroom, a faint strip of light could be seen emanating from under the door that had been left ajar. Not knowing whether Callie was asleep, Robbins opened the door without uttering a word of greeting. Her wife laid there, sprawled across the bed, wearing the sexiest lingerie Arizona had ever seen. The blue eyed doctor gave a silent chuckle as she watched a bit of drool coming out of the corner of her wife's mouth. After covering the brunette with a blanket that laid by the foot of the bed, Arizona took a hot shower and went straight to bed, not bothering to pick up the dirty scrubs from the bathroom floor. She then slept soundly, cradled by the sweet smell of her wife's skin.

He had to get out of there. He kept telling every one he hadn't done anything wrong; he was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. He might not have money to spare but he in no way robbed any store. His poor mama would come out of her grave to hunt him had he done anything illegal. Yet, he was arrested for armed robbery and murder. All he'd been able to gather was that a man with appearance fitting his, tall, blonde hair and blue eyes, had robbed a convenience store killing the cashier in the process. He'd had the unfortunate luck of walking three blocks away from the crime scene minutes after the event had taken place and was spotted by a police cruise speeding towards the store. He was read his Miranda Rights and shoved onto the back seat of the police car. To make matters even worse, the convenience store was known for having a number of Seattle PD personnel as patrons, which turned the case personal to many of them.

Now, two days after the incident, he was still in jail. He hadn't been given his phone call and no one had paid attention to his pleas of innocence. The cops also hadn't given a damn about the fact that the gang locked up on the cell across form his kept yelling that a pretty boy like him would be really popular at the big house. As Casey Parker watched the last beans of light from the Sun bathe his tiny cell, the only thing he had in mind was getting out of there. Fast.


	2. Blast From The Past

**Dear readers,**

**First of all, thank you for all the Story Alerts. I was quite surprised with them! Thank you very much and I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

**PS: **For me, the face of Tim Robbins is Paul Walker so I had him in mind while writing this story

**PS 2: **I also have a whole soundtrack in my mind for this story, so if you are interested, let me know and I'll post the link

**PS 3:** You can find me on tumblr **theunstoppableforce**

**Chapter One: Blast From The Past**

She dreamed about him that night. It hadnt been any different from any of the other dreams she'd had about her brother, except that this time, she was sitting right next to him in the Humvee when it was hit by the explosive. She didn't scream as she woke, but her body shook violently, waking the woman next to her.

"What...?" Asked Callie groggily, having been ripped violently from her slumber. "I'm up! You're home. Hey, what's the matter? Are you ok, honey?" The brunette asked, without trying to hide the concern in her voice.

"Nightmare."

"Tim?"

"Yeah."

Callie held Arizona close as she quietly sobbed onto the Latina's chest. After only a few minutes, enough to leave a wet spot on her wife's lingerie, Arizona looked up deep into her wife's brown orbs.

"I'm sorry."

"Hey, don't apologize. That's why I'm here for."

"But you had this whole surprise planned. First I arrive late and now – "

"Stop", Callie said stopping the blonde from her rambling. "I'm sure you've got a reason for being late. Besides, we can have our sexy time later. What matters most to me right now is how you're feeling."

"I love you."

"I love you too. Moron."

No sooner had their lips touched, both their beepers went off.

"Damn it. I can't even spend 5 minutes holding my wife," Calliope spoke angrily while getting out of the bed and reaching for their beepers. "Shit."

"What is it, Cal?"

"A bus and a car crashed on the highway. Lots of victims."

"Children?"

"No, but they want all hands on deck. Let's go." Arizona could hear her wife say as the taller woman made her way to the bathroom.

Getting up, the PEDs surgeon reached for her pager. Looking at the tiny screen, she muttered, "So much for sleeping in."

They managed to get a quick cup of coffee before leaving, Callie was thankful every morning that they'd gotten a pre set coffee maker as a wedding present, and left Sofia at the hospital's daycare right after. Despite no one under the age of 25 had been involved in the accident, Arizona had her hands full. Just as Callie had said, it was all hands on deck and if a surgeon wasn't in the OR, they were in the ER. Arizona was in charge of triaging the patients and distributing the cases to each surgeon, which meant that for the 3 hours after their beeps went off, Arizona had no time to think of neither Karev nor Timothy.

"Dr. Robbins, incoming!"

"Hold on, who's this? I thought all the accident's victims had already been brought in."

"He's from another accident, but Seattle Grace was the closest and he needs help right now!"

"Uhm, ok. Page an intern from Trauma. Heck, page Chief Owen. We need somebody down here now!" Arizona all but barked at the nurses surrounding her. The EMTs started to wheel the newest incomer to the exam room when Arizona caught a glimpse of the man's face, previously covered by an EMT working on him.

"Stop!"

The whole pit froze at the surgeon's firm command. Daughter of a marine as she was, she knew when to make her voice heard over the ruckus of an ER. She slowly walked towards the gurney where the man lied. If it hadn't been for the male nurse behind her, Arizona would have fallen straight onto the ground. Before if all turned black, only one word crossed the woman's mind;

"Timothy?"


	3. Nothing But The Truth

**Hey peeps! Sorry for the delay in posting this other chapter. I'm writing this fic on a notebook so until I type everything, it takes a while. Also, I post as I write, give it or take a couple of days. **

**I've only gotten 4 reviews for this story for far, but the number of Story Alerts I got on my email blew my mind! Please, feel free to PM with any ideas or opinions. I don't bite :o)**

**Oh, there is a tiny reference to the If/Then episode. Can you spot it? :p**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Nothing But The Truth**

It had already been an hour and she still hadn't woken up. Callie was starting to get worried. There was no reason to page Shepherd, not only because he was wrist deep in someone's brain, but also because the nurses said that a male nurse who had been standing behind Arizona, caught her as soon as she fainted, so a head injury was out of the question. Regardless of what happened, she had been brought to an on call room and Callie paged immediately. An hour later, her wife was still out of it. Torres had no idea what had made her wife faint, but she would ask her the moment her wife woke up, which, turned out, was right at that moment.

Groggily, Arizona asked: "What happened?"

"You fainted. Honey, what happened?" Callie emphasized by squeezing her wife's hand gently.

"I skipped a couple of meals. I just need some sugar", she lied.

"Yeah, that must be it". Callie knew Arizona was lying, but pretended to agree.

"Yeah", Arizona smiled faintly.

Getting up, Callie said: "Let's go home".

"Already?" She groaned sitting down. "What time is it?"

"Two in the afternoon. Hunt gave us the morning off tomorrow because we came in today".

"That's awfully nice of him", she added getting up and running her hands through her blonde locks.

"Yeah. You know, in another life, I wouldn't mind marrying him".

Arizona gave her wife a death stare.

"That was a crappy joke, wasn't it?"

"I didn't say anything."

"Yeah, but those two blue lasers where your eyes should be did. C'mon, let go get something to eat at that diner we like. I'm starving."

"Wait, what about Sofia?"

"Mark's got her. Let's go before he changes his mind."

* * *

His while body hurt. He had never been run over by a truck or a bus but he was sure that he felt exactly as if he had. To be honest, he probably wouldn't feel this bad had he been ran over by a truck. He didn't remember much from the accident. He was in the back of the squad car being taken to court when a bus came out of nowhere. It was like time stood still, yet, he was aware of every sound, every breath he took. He saw. The bus coming their way and he knew that was the end. When he woke up in the hospital he was welcomed by a white light beaming over his head, he was sure he had died and gone to heaven. One thing felt off, though. He doubted people where handcuffed to beds up there.

* * *

Callie knew something was wrong with Arizona. Her wife was an open book, not to mention incredibly lousy at lying, so when she had told the brunette everything was fine, Callie knew instantly that something was up. The fainting hadn't helped Arizona's case as well. Had they been a straight couple, Arizona fainting could have been the indication of a pregnancy, which unfortunately, for them, was impossible. Callie would love to have a baby that was, biologically speaking, Arizona's. The thought of a baby with those dimples would be 'super cute' as the blonde would certainly have put it. The discussion of having another baby would have to wait, though. First, Calliope had to find out what was happening with her lover.

"So what are you in the mood for?" Callie asked her wife excitedly as soon as the couple arrived at their favorite diner. "Something salty or... Oh, hey! How about that lemon pie you love? My mouth just watered at the thought of it. Should we share or order a piece each?"

"Other whatever you want, Cal. I'm not really hungry", answered Arizona honestly.

"Ok, what the hell is wrong with you? Unless by some kind of miracle I knocked you up, there's no reason to be fainting at the ER. And refusing to eat your favorite pie... God know how much I love you, Arizona, but you suck at lying and it's pissing me off! What the hell happened at the hospital?" She didn't scream. She wasn't the type to make a scene, but her tone of voice was enough for the blonde to know that her wife was serious.

"I saw him", Arizona admitted.

"Who, honey? Who did you see?" Callie reached for her wife's hand resting on the table.

"Tim" she croaked.

Callie's heart squeezed. "Tim's gone, baby".

"I saw him, Callie. I'm not crazy!

"I'm not saying you are, honey. You are exhausted from the trip and with not enough food on you and that together with your nightmare..."

"You know what? You're right. It must have been it." She knew Callie wasn't buying it but the not so perky woman was not in the mood to pick up a fight. "Can we get the pies to go? I'd like to go home and rest.

"With the condition that you eat a soup I'll make you when we get home".

"Deal", smiled Arizona. She was beat and not really in the mood for soup, but she be damned if she didn't eat her favorite pie.

* * *

The moment her wife fell asleep in their bed, Callie made her way to the hospital. She knew that there was a chance she'd be asked for a consult if she showed up at the hospital over day off, but she was willing to take that risk. Arizona wasn't the kind to see things when she was sleep or sugar deprived, so she wanted to see for herself if the guy at the ER was anything like her brother in law.

"Dr. Torres, I thought you had gone home for the day" observed the nurse in charge of the ER.

"Hey Gretta. Yeah, I did but I need to check on a patient. You might know him, he had just arrived when my wife fainted".

"Oh, how is Dr. Robbins? She gave us all quite a scare." Nurse Gretta was in her early 60's but despite her age and her old school beliefs, had no problem with Callie and Arizona being a couple.

"She's just tired. She's at home resting right now".

"That's good to hear. The patient's name is Casey Parker. He's on bay 3".

"Is his chart there?"

"Yes, Dr. Torres".

"Ok, thanks so much Gretta. How is your grandson doing?" The nurse's daughter had a baby recently and was a patient of Arizona's due to an intestinal obstruction, which the PEDs surgeon fixed right after the baby's birth.

"He's wonderful, thanks for asking. Oh, Tell Dr. Robbins we wish her a speedy recovery".

"Of course," smiled Callie at the nurse.

Callie had obviously never met Arizona's twin but she had seen tons of pictures and videos of him. She wasn't sure if she could accurately say if the man lying in the hospital bed looked like her brother in law, but that wouldn't stop her form trying.

The man resting on bay 3 was literally a broken mess. She didn't need to read his chart to know that. However, it wasn't the sight of broken limbs in casts that drew her attention, but the silver bracelet that was restraining him to the bed.

"You can't come in here!" the uniformed officer announced.

"Uh, yes I can. I work here." Her Latina mode was full on.

"ID please".

"ID? This is my hospital!"

"ID or you're not going in".

Callie let out a frustrating sight as she reached the back pocket of her jeans for her ID. She shoved it on the policeman's face.

"See? Doctor Callie Torres, MD!" She barked at the man. "Will you let me do my job or is it against the law?"

"Sorry, ma'am", she heard the obviously still wet behind the ears officer mumble.

Callie let the rookie bed watcher behind and approached the bed. The man had his eyes closed, though she doubted he'd be able to open them hadn't he been asleep. His forehead was covered with a bandage and little of this sand blonde hair could be seen peeking out from the top it. He was so bruised and swollen that other than the color if his hair, she could see no resemblance to Timothy, though she understood why Arizona might have thought him to be her brother's doppelganger, especially after the nightmare her wife had had the night before.

"Yo Torres!"

"Jesus, Karev! What the hell?" Callie uttered clutching at her chest.

"Where's Robbins?"

"At home, resting. She's not feeling well".

"I need to talk to her".

"Not right now you don't".

"I need to explain why – "

"Shut it, Karev!" That got this attention. "You're not going to talk to her today or tomorrow. She is hurt and mad and trying to talk to her now won't help your case. Let her come to you".

"But I'm going to Hopkins!"

"Ok, look. She went to Hopkins".

"I know that. So?"

"She went to Hopkins. She can teach you exactly the same way they teach at Hopkins. You just have to remember one thing; here you can have a piece of Hopkins, but if you go, you won't get a piece of the best attending you've ever had. Think about that." Not waiting for an answer, Callie turned her back and went home.


	4. Somebody That I Used To Know

**Hey peeps! Another update! I just finished typing it and didn't want to leave you guys waiting for more. **

**Once again, thanks to the Story Alerts. I'm really happy for them! :ox**

**Oh, and I got some Favorite Story/Author today! How amazing is that? Thank you!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Somebody That I Used To Know**

"Mark!" gasped the surprised blonde. Her daughter's father still hadn't learned how to knock.

"Look bug, it's momma!" passing the toddler to Arizona, mark shut the door behind him.

"Where's Torres?"

"I don't know, I just woke up."

"You feeling better? The whole hospital heard what happened."

"I'm fine. I just skipped dinner and breakfast."

"Not wise, Blondie."

"Thanks, doctor." Arizona put Sofia on the ground scattered with the girl's toys. "Juice?" she asked, making her way to the fridge.

"Nah, I'm good" mark rubbed his belly as he sat down on a stool.

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be spending time with Sofia in your place?"

"Yeah, about that..."

"Oh boy, here we go. What is it this time, mark?"

"I was wondering if you could stay with the bug for the weekend."

"Damn it, mark. Again?"

"Just hear me out, ok? I know we agreed that it was my weekend with Sofs but Lexie and I have been talking and we might be getting back together so she's coming over for us to talk. Just remember how it was after you and Torres got back together after the whole 'no kids' thing. Didn't you want to spend some time together? I mean -"

"Ok, fine! But just because you kept her on Valentine's day."

"Thank you, thank you! How can i repay you?"

"By not cancelling your weekend with your daughter the day before", Callie butt in as she entered their apartment. "Again!"

"And that's my cue to go", mark spun around on the stool and left the apartment."

"Typical", mumbled Callie. "Hey baby girl!"

Arizona watches as Callie greets their daughter before uttering: "You went to the hospital, didn't you?"

"No, I went to the baker's. See? The bread is on the counter".

"Don't lie to me, Calliope. You went to the pit to make sure I wasn't going crazy".

"Guilty".

"So? What is your expert opinion?" She was getting more enraged by the second.

"Honey… Other then the hair, I… The whole Karev and the nightmare thing combined must have trigger it and - "

"Let's not talk about Karev. I don't even want to hear his name. That bastard".

"Baby…"

"End of discussion, Calliope!"

"I know he is like a brother to you and he's - "

"My brother would never have betrayed me like that! Ever!"

"Can you honestly say you wouldn't have done the same? I mean, Hopkins is - "

"I would never tell my attending that I would stand and then accept an offer behind their backs." Arizona's tone of voice didn't go unnoticed by Sofia, who started up at her Momma with wide eyes.

"He told the Chief."

"Screw the Chief! He made a commitment to me! God, whose side are you on?"

"Yours and you know that. I'm just trying to get you to see the big picture here."

"Which is what?"

"That both of you are suffering. Look, he's not happy about what he done but he's Karev! He's got this big badass, 'I don't give a crap about other people' façade. He is hurt because he hurt you. He knows you can offer him every single thing that Hopkins can. You are the best at what you do, but he has to learn with his mistakes. Let him fly off the nest. When he sees that Hopkins is not you, he will come back. You know he will".

Stunned by her wife's speech, the blonde enquired: "When did you become so wise?"

"The moment you made an honest woman out of me", the brunette smiled tenderly.

Sofia just stared at her mommies during the whole exchange. They hardly argued and never in front of their daughter. It had frightened the little girl at first, but as soon as the couple smiled at each other, she went back to her toys, knowing that everything was ok.

"So I guess I should talk to him, huh?"

"Why?", the Latina asked as she bent down to pick their little bundle. "Let him sweat a little".

"You are mean, Calliope Torres".

"Yeah, but you love me. C'mon, I wanna cuddle in bed with my girls".

The remainder of the day was spent under the covers watching Pixar movies, for both Sofia's and Arizona's delight. Callie liked them too, but watching the smiles on her girls' faces was more enjoyable than any movie. Halfway through the second feature, Sofia fell asleep. Her momma picked her up and took her to her crib, which would allow the toddler to sleep more comfortably.

Back in the master bedroom, Arizona went straight to her wife's waiting arms. They spent a long time making out and running hands over each other's bodies but went no further than that. Callie knew her wife had several things in her mind and was never 100% into the love making when she was worried. The blonde was glad she hadn't been pushed by her lover, even thought Callie was obviously in the mood. After dinner, however, a few minutes after the Latina left the bathroom freshly showered, Arizona, who had been sitting on the edge of the mattress, pulled her wife close, settling her in between her legs, where she proceeded to rid the olive skinned woman of her towel. Arizona didn't need to do much for Callie to come. She knew her wife touched herself in the shower so it only took a few flicks of her tongue to make the brunette come undone. After coming down from her high, Callie offered to reciprocate but Arizona declined. They slept naked, with legs and arms entwined till late the next morning.

* * *

No sooner had he woken up he realized it hadn't been a dream, or, as he thought the description fit best, a nightmare. He was still in the hospital and still unable to move, not to mention the annoying dryness in his throat. If only he could get some water.

"Here", a voice said sweetly, offering him some water through a plastic straw. "Tiny sips. We wouldn't you chocking".

He drank slowly, but greedily. It was like he had cotton filling his mouth. "Thank you", it was barely a whisper. He wasn't sure if she had heard him.

"What's your name?"

"Casey."

"Casey, you are in the hospital. You had an accident. Do you remember?"

"I was…" He swallowed before continuing, "A bus hit us. Are the police officers alright?"

"I was told they were sent to another hospital, but they are fine."

"I didn't… I'm innocent. I don't…"

"Breathe, Casey. It's ok. We don't care what you did. We are going to treat you and you'll be just fine".

"I can't go back there. I can't…"

"Shh. Rest. Everything is going to be just fine." The woman adjusts his IV, probably giving him some more morphine. He wants to ask her name but before he can utter a word, sleep overtakes him, leaving him alone once again with his bad dreams.

Hours later he woke up, looking around for the face of the woman who had been so kind to him earlier. He saw a nurse, who appeared to be in her 60's, walking around the room, which was nowhere near private. There must be 10 cots there, including his own.

"Well, well. Look who is awake", the older nurse said in a tone of voice that could be described as a grandmother talking to her grandchildren.

"There was a nurse here earlier..."

"Oh, I don't think so, honey. I'm the only nurse down here today, sweetheart." She said with a note of pity in her voice.

Could he really have dreamed her? She did look like an angel. He just hoped he could see her again, be it on a dream or in real life.

"Hey, you're up! Well, awake", said the woman with a small blush on her cheeks. "How are you feeling?"

"Didn't we just have this conversation?"

"Yeah, you could say that", she said, giving him the sweetest smile he had ever seen. It was like he was really happy to see him. Sitting next to his bed, she said "I just wanted to see if you were ok, all things considering".

"Why are you doing that?"

"Doing what?" She smiled, confused with his words.

"Being nice to me. You don't even know me. I mean, I was in prison. I could be a rapist for all you know".

"Are you?"

"No. Still, why? Have we met before?"

"You remind me of somebody that I used to know." Whoever that person was, he could tell they had meant a lot to her. Everyone with a soul could sense the sadness on her voice. "I have to go. I'll come back tomorrow to check on you." She said over her shoulder on her way out.

"Wait! I don't even know your name."

"Arizona," she whispered. "My name is Arizona."

* * *

**PS: I should post the next chapter tomorrow! :o)**


	5. Slip Of The Tongue

Hey everybody! I know I promised to post this chapter sooner but it took me longer than I thought to finish it. I hope it was worth the wait! :o)

Chapter 4: Slip Of The Tongue

The weekend went by without any major accidents, which meant Callie and Arizona spent the two whole days with their daughter. Other than the time Arizona went down on Callie, they hadn't had sex. Not that Callie didn't want it, she sure did, but she knew Arizona wasn't up to it. Whoever the guy in the ER was, he was really troubling her wife. She wanted to confront the blonde but decided to wait a little longer. She just hoped she didn't have to start looking for a shrink.

Arizona knew Callie was worried but she couldn't prove to her wife Casey Parker looked like Timothy, due to the extended damage to his face, which was still pretty swollen, but she knew that as soon as the swelling went down, she'd see just how similar to her brother the man was.

Arizona entered the room and beamed as she saw Casey sitting on his bed. Some of the color was back to his cheeks and his face was looking more and more like her twin's.

"Good morning! You are looking much better today. And hey, you are even eating solid food again!" she smiled brightly at him, hoping that her excitement would improve the taste of the hospital food by magic.

"Are you always this perky in the morning?" he asked with a hint of glee on his voice.

"Yep, always. Especially by seeing you look so well!"

"I don't think I've ever seen anyone so happy to see me."

"Your recovery is amazing. I'm really surprised. You should be happy! You'll be able to get out of here really soon!"

"Yeah, I can't wait to go back to jail!" he mumbled ironically.

His words wiped the smile right out of her face. She had forgotten about that little tiny detail about him and hearing that crushed any similarity to her sweet brother, other than their appearance.

"I'm sorry… I shouldn't… I just wanted to… I should go". She turned her back and started to walk out of the room.

"Doc, wait. I'm sorry. I just… I'm in the middle of this huge mess and I don't know how to get out off." He expected her to bail, regardless of his words, but she surprised him once more by puling up a chair and sitting besides his bed. He looked at her with amazement.

"What? My shift starts in an hour. I've got time." She raised an eyebrow waiting for him to start.

So he told her everything. He told her he was born in a middle class family and that his life was fine until his mother left his dad for another man. After years of gambling and drinking his life away, his dad shot himself on the head, leaving the 13-year-old Casey alone. He spent the next 5 years going from foster home to foster home, until he was old enough to take care of himself. For a while, he roamed the streets of Boston, thinking he could make it. After 6 months of sleeping on the streets, he decided to join the Army, where he spent the next 10 years of his life. He had been honorably discharged due to an injury on his leg that left him with an almost unnoticeable limp on his left side. During his first Army days, he'd been with the K9 Unit, which he loved, but ended up becoming a Ranger for the better paycheck. He'd been to Afghanistan and Iraq two and three times respectively. When he was in the frontline, he wished he'd never left the K9 Unit, where he worked as an Assistant Vet. He'd always dreamed of being a Vet, but unfortunately, faith conspired against it. A prospect job at a Kennel was what brought him to Seattle but the owner had past away a month before and Casey had no way of knowing it. That was 2 years ago.

He decided to stay in Washington and had been working small jobs ever since. Now, at 30, he was unemployed, in the hospital, and being charged for a crime he didn't commit. Arizona's eyes watered during his recollection of his life and she knew deep inside that he was innocent, and she was going to help him prove it.

"What does your lawyer have to say about it?"

"What lawyer?" he laughed mirthlessly.

"You don't have an attorney?"

"It's not as if I can afford one". He chuckled.

"That is unacceptable!" She almost shouted as she reached for her mobile and began typing furiously.

"What are you doing?" His worry escalated at each rapid movement of her fingers in the screen.

"I'm getting you a lawyer", she said matter of factly, never removing her eyes of the tiny screen.

"Uhm, no, you are not." He grabbed her wrist with his barely functioning left hand to get her to stop her typing.

"Timothy Daniel Robbins, you let go off my hand right this instance!"

He let go of her hand as if he had been chocked. He was confused by what she said, but not enough not to see her eyes widen as she noticed her mistake. Before she fled the room, he saw her eyes fill up with tears.

"Who the hell is Timothy Robbins?"


	6. A Helping Hand

**Here I AM again! Hope you enjoyed the last chapter!**

**I'm not sure I mentioned before, but neither Lexie nor Teddy left SGMW in my story, so expect to see both of them around here in the future!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: A Helping Hand**

Callie had been waiting for no more than 5 minutes when the blonde busted through the on-call room door.

"You paged me to an on call room? Should we talk about boundaries?"

Relax, Teddy. I'm not coming onto you."

"Good," the cardio surgeon said sitting down, "because Arizona is my best friend and you're not as hot as people lead you to be."

Callie gave her a weak smile in response.

"Hey, what's the matter? Is everything ok? Is Sofia – "

"She's great. She's perfect."

"Then what… Oh. Arizona. She's not hurt, is she?"

"Have you talked to her lately?"

"Once or twice since she came back from Boise. Is she ok?"

Callie answered Teddy's question with one of her own. "When you were in the Army, did you ever hear anything about soldiers' relatives suffering from PTSD?"

"It's not unheard of. There've been reports of relatives seeing their dead sons and brot… Is that what's going on? Is she seeing Timothy?"

"Not exactly. She seems to believe that a guy in the ER looks like him."

"Well, does he?"

"Other than the hair, I can't see the resemblance, no."

"What happened to him?"

"Car accident. Why?"

"Well, if it had been injuries similar to the ones Tim sustained in Iraq, that could have triggered something in her mind."

"God!", the Latina exhaled, supporting her head with her hands.. "What am I going to do?"

"Did you talk to her?"

"I did but she agrees with everything I say. She's trying to get me to believe that she no longer believe the guy looks like her brother so I'll leave her alone."

"Humor her."

"What?"

"Humor her. Tell her you believe the guy looks like Tim. You never know, after the bruises from the accident, he might actually look like him."

Teddy's pager beeped interrupting her line of thought.

"Shit, I gotta go. Can we talk about this later?"

"Of course, Teddy. Go save lives." AS soon as the words were out of her mouth, her beeper also went off, and both surgeons sped to the ER to do just as Callie had said, save lives.

* * *

Arizona couldn't believe she had called Casey by her brother's name. Granted, it wasn't as bad as calling a lover by someone else's name in throws of passion, but it was no good either. She needed to hide. She thought about an on call room, but those would grant to privacy, so she went to the next best place; the supply room.

Glad it was empty, she sat on the floor on the far corner of the room and wept.

"Dr. Robbins?" A voice said by the open door.

Without looking up, she said; "What do you want Karev?"

"I need some suture kits for – " He stopped himself when he heard her sniffling. "Dr. Robbins, are you ok?" he offered going towards her.

"I'm fine. Just leave me alone."

He didn't. Instead, he dropped the kits and sat by her side.

"I'm sorry for what I did. That it got you so upset. Hopkins wants me…"

"Not everything is about you, Karev. You are the least of my problems right now."

"What's the matter? Is it Torres?"

"If it had anything to do with my wife, I wouldn't be discussing it with you".

"Are we discussing? Tell me, Robbins. I might be able to help."

Why the hell not, she thought. He was leaving Seattle soon, so why not vent on him? She proceeded to tell him all about Casey and her brother, including what she said to the patient minutes earlier, which led her to the hiding place there were in.

"Jail, huh?"

"Is that the only part you paid attention to?"

"Do you want to help him get out of jail?"

"I do. I believe he's innocent."

He reached for the pocket of his scrubs and removed his cell phone. She looked at him with puzzlement, while he scrolled through the contacts on his phone.

"Do you have your phone with you?"

"Yes, why?"

"Pick it up. You wanna help the guy or not?"

"Ok, alright!" She got her own phone and waited for further instructions. He gave her a phone number, which she typed on her own mobile.

"Her name is Amelia Mayfield. She is a criminal attorney. If he is innocent, she's going to help you prove it".

"Should I ask how you know a Criminal attorney?"

"We dated in high school."

"Let me guess, she was a cheerleader while you played in the football team?"

"She was my math tutor, actually. If it hadn't been for her, I would have flunked math." He got up to leave. "Just give her a call. Tell her I gave you her number."

"Thank you."

"Sure." He picked up the suture kits and made his way to the door.

"Karev?"

"Yeah?"

"Hopkins is lucky to have you."

He nodded and left the room. As he closed the door, he once again grabbed his phone. He located the number for Hopkins and pressed call.


	7. Lawyering Up

Welcome back, everybody! Once again, sorry it took me so long to update. I know what it's like to want a new chapter of a fic to come out and you got days of nothing, so I apologize. I tried writing this straight on the computer but the story doesn't flow as it does on my good old paper notebook. I'm going to give it another try on the new chapter though. I promise!

Once again, thanks for the reviews and **Favorite Story/Author** alerts. You guys make my day!

Is anyone else suffering from a Calzona withdraw? Really, I need the girls back pronto!

Oh, the face of Amelia Mayfield is **Sarah Wayne Callie** ;o) - Nice last name, isn't it? hehe

Anyways, on with the story.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Lawyering Up**

She arrived at the office building shortly before the scheduled appointment. Settled on her momma's left hip, was Sofia, chewing on a blonde strand of Arizona's hair. Callie was working so the blonde took their daughter to play in the park, since it was her day off. After a light lunch at an organic restaurant, Arizona treated herself and her baby girl to an authentic Italian gelato, which was way too small for its price.

The doctor found herself at the waiting area of Mayfield, Forbes & Ascher, Attorney's at Law, with Sofia cooing at all the shiny metal decorations around the room. When she called the lawyer's office the say before, she had been expecting to get an appointment soon, but not as soon as the day after said call. Luckily for her, it coincided with her first day off in two weeks.

"Dr. Robbins? Ms. Mayfield will see you now", the secretary announced as the surgeon was in the processes of picking up her daughter.

"Thank you", the blonde replied with a smile and made her way to the oak door behind the secretary's desk. She knocked firmly and was greeted by a firm, yet polite "Enter". Arizona had no idea how the woman would react with the presence of the little Torres, but she didn't really mind. With the money she was paying per hour, she could bring the entire hospital daycare if she felt like it.

"Dr. Robbins. Please, take a sit." Arizona was welcomed by a fair skinned, long legged brunette, who smiled the instant she laid eyes on Sofia. "Oh my God! Look at you! What a beautiful doll!". Arizona could only smile. She knew the effect her baby had on women. "I'm sorry, where are my manners? I'm Amelia Mayfield."

"She has that affect on people.", she smiled. "Arizona Robbins". They shook hands.

"God, she's so adorable. Please, take a sit", the lawyer offered, sitting down herself.

"Thanks. I hope you don't mind I brought her".

"Not at all! I love kids! What's her name?"

"Sofia" the toddler looked up at the mention of her name and smiled at her Momma.

"What a beautiful name. Is she your only child?"

"So far. We're still discussing having more. Our jobs keep us pretty busy."

"Is your husband a surgeon to?"

"Uhm, my wife is, yes." And there is was. The blush on the lawyer's face was as instant as the words that came out of Arizona's mouth. The blonde bit the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing at the lawyer's reaction.

"Oh. I'm so sorry. I mean, I didn't know."

"It's fine. I'm used to it."

"Wow, that was awkward. Perhaps we should discuss the reason that brought you here."

"That would be wise, yes."

Arizona then told her everything that had happened since the arrival of Casey Parker at SGMW and her intentions of getting the man out of jail.

"So, prior to his arrival at the ER, you had never seen him before?"

"Nope, never."

"Arizona – May I call you Arizona?"

"Of course."

"Well, Arizona, I think what you want to do is very noble, but what if the evidence proves that he is indeed guilty?"

"They won't."

"What if they do?"

"They won't. Look, Amelia, you might think I'm crazy. My wife would call me crazy if she knew what I intent to do, but I know he is innocent. Call it, gut instinct, six sense, whatever you want, but I know he didn't kill anybody. I just need you to help me prove it."

"I'm going to be blunt, ok? I don't care if he is innocent or not. My job will be done and I will get paid regardless, but what is going to happen to you if he is guilty? How will you be able to live with yourself if that indeed is the truth?"

"Can we take one step at a time? Let's first gather the evidence and think about going to trial later? That's how it goes, right? I used to watch Law & Order."

"Yes, it is", Amelia smiled.

"Will you take the case then?"

"Yes. Yes, I will."

"Thank you!"

"No problem. Anything for the woman that puts Karev in his place. How is he, by the way?"

"An ungrateful bastard."

"Ah, so he hasn't changed."

They both shared a knowing smile.

"I'm going to need to speak to Mr. Parker soon. May I visit him at the hospital?"

"Yeah, about that… I was wondering if I could ask you a favor. He can't know that I'm paying you. He refused my help. I can tell he is a really proud guy."

"So, I read about his case on the papers and I decided to offer my services pro bono and you and I have never met before?"

"I'm guessing you've done this before?"

"Not exactly, but I used to watch Law & Order."

* * *

I know, this was a short one but I want to concentrate more on the next chapter, which will contain a few fights due to Arizona's decision to help Casey.

**I would like to ask for help of anyone who writes M fics. I want to work on a Calzona sexy scene but have no idea how to write those. Any volunteers? If so, PM me please! Thanks a bunch!**


	8. The First Coming Out

**Waddup, people? Yes, I AM alive! Sorry it took me so long to update this. My students had their finals, so I had a lot of reviews to make and tests to grade.**

**Also, I've got no beta, so the mistakes here are all mine. Let me know when you find any so I can fix them!**

**So, without further ado, here is chapter 7 of Seeing Double. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: The First Coming Out**

By late afternoon, Arizona decided to take Sofia for a surprise visit to Callie and Mark at the hospital. As usual, everybody smiled and waved at the little girl. Some of the nurses stopped at chatted a bit with the babbling toddler and her momma. A couple of them had been on duty the day Callie was brought in after that terrible car accident that almost took hers and Sofia's life. Shaking the thought aside, the PEDs surgeon made a detour to a room she had been spending quite some time in the last two weeks.

"Dr. Robbins, you're back!" said the patient enthusiastically.

"Hello Casey. How are you feeling today?"

"Better than yesterday, worse than tomorrow. And who is that little doll? She is adorable!"

"This is my daughter Sofia" Sofia giggled at the mention of her name and her momma gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Congrats. She is a cutie pie."

"She is, isn't she?"

After a few seconds of silence, safe for Sofia's babble and her squeaky toy, Arizona was the first to break the silence.

"I believe I owe you an explanation… About the other day."

"You don't owe me anything, Doc."

"But I want to explain." She reached inside her purse and extracted a photo. Handing it to him, she said: "His name was Timothy Daniel Robbins. He was my brother."

Casey stared at the photo, his mouth opened in shock.

"That is the last photo ever taken of him", she explained. In the photo, Tim was holding a single cupcake Arizona had had ship to Iraq for his birthday. It had been obscenely expensive, but it was worth it. "He was killed a week after that was taken. He was stationed in Iraq for his second tour. He saved five members of his platoon by distracting a missile launcher with his Humvee so the others could escape. He was given the Medal of Honor for his sacrifice. I got that photo on the mail 3 weeks after he was brought home. Well, what they could gather of him after the explosion." She gave a heart-wrenching sob, which startled Sofia.

"I look exactly like him", Casey said, dumbfounded.

"When you came through that door, laying on a stretcher, I could have sworn it was him."

Still looking at the picture, Casey said: "This is uncanny."

"It is", Arizona added sniffing.

"I mean, a Marine, really?"

That brought a smile to the blonde's face.

"Third generation. The few, the proud."

"So do they all say." They smiled at each other. After a beat, Casey gave a sigh. "It must suck, huh? A guy that looks exactly like your hero brother and he is a felon."

"Did you kill the guy?"

"No! I've told you that."

"I know and I believe you. Look, I won't deny that looking like my brother was what first drew me to talk to you but you are a good man, Casey. I can tell."

"We've talked 5 times tops, Doc."

During the whole exchange, Sofia looked closely at the two adults and decided that she liked the dude on the bed, so she tried to leave her momma's lap to play with the tubes and blinking lights coming from the guy's bed.

"Sofia, stop. Sorry."

"No, let her. It's fine. Hey, baby girl! I think she likes me", he said after she gave a slobbery smile at him. Looking at their interaction, Arizona couldn't help but think that was how it would be like, had Tim been around. A silent tear ran down her cheek. Before she could wipe it off, he caught sight of it and asked with concern on his voice.

"Hey, are you ok?" he covered her d with his.

"I'm fine. I just... for a moment, I..."

"Thought it was him holding your daughter."

"Yes. How did you know?"

"The tear was a big giveaway."

"I didn't want to have kids. I never did. My parents always expected Tim to give them grandkids. I've never wanted kids. I mean, I love children. I'm a pediatric surgeon, for God's sake! I just never..." Sensing her rambling wouldn't stop unless it was stopped, he asked: "What changed?"

Smiling, she answered: "I met the most Amazing woman..." she trailed off.

"I'm sorry, what?" Asked Casey, not sure if he had heard correctly. She was afraid that might happen.

"You heard me."

"So, you're a lesbian?"

"Is that a problem?" she defiantly asked.

"Oh no! I love lesbians!" Arizona raised a perfectly done eyebrow at his comment. Men always like the idea of two women together sexually. That disgusted her.

"Oh no!" he added quickly, knowing exactly what had crossed her mind. "I don't mean it like that! Let me explain, please!" He was really worried with what she thought of him. Arizona thought that was incredibly cute. Tim was exactly like that. Crossing her arms, she said; "I'm listening." Taking a deep breath, he began.

"Remember when I told you I was an assistant vet in the army? Well, the head veterinarian was a lesbian and she was one of the greatest person I've ever met."

"Was?"

"She died a few years before I was discharged. She had a brain aneurysm. She died in my arms. She was operating on a pup and she just… Collapsed. I didn't even have time to say goodbye." His eyes were focused on nowhere, as if watching the entire scene unfold in front of him. "She was amazing. She had the kindest heart. She might have been my superior, but she was my best friend."

"I'm sorry she past away" Arizona said honestly.

"Me too. At least she didn't suffer."

"How did you find out? I mean, the DADT policy was strong back then."

"It was after we had been working together for about 6 months. I was in a bar with some of the other guys from my unit. I went out for some fresh air and I saw her with another woman. I had no reason to report what I had seen. She'd never done anything to hurt my career so I wouldn't do anything to hers. The week after, I told her what I had seen and assured her that knowing what I did would never keep me from admiring her. She started crying and said she was scared. I told her I would take her secret was safe with me."

"It must have been a relief for her, knowing she had someone at work to count on. Especially in a military environment." Arizona offered, knowing exactly what it felt like to keep that kind of secret in a work place.

"Did you have someone to count on?"

She smile and remembered the day she came out to her brother.

* * *

**Flashback in the next chapter! :o)**


	9. Rewinding A Memory

**Hey guys!**

**This is a short one, but thought it'd be better as a single chapter than just a flashback in another chapter.**

**I hope you enjoy it!**

**Don't forget, this is a FLASHBACK!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Rewinding A Memory**

"Arizona, will you leave already? I've got to use it too!" complained Tim, as he banged on the bathroom door. The twins were alone during that week, for their parents traveled to California to visit some friends. Colonel Robbins had been stationed in Cali for a while. Tim remembered the state fondly. He adored the way California girls acted. He also loved… He stopped mid thought as he heard a sob coming from the bathroom.

"Zo, you ok in there? Arizona, open the door, honey" he begged to his sister. She conceded but went straight towards her tiny room. Arizona hated military housing.

Long forgotten was the pressure in his bladder as he watched his sister wipe a tear off her face on her way across the hall to her bedroom. She sat silently on the corner of her bed and stared at the floor. He crouched in front of her and gently lift up her chin so the were in eye level.

"What's the matter, bug? Why are you crying?"

"I… I can't…" the 16 year old girl stammered. "I can't." Another tear rolled down her cheek and his heart broke as she let out another sob.

"Hey, it's ok. It's just me. We are the same, remember? Same DNA. When you hurt, I hurt. So tell me what's bothering you so I can fix it cause I don't want to hurt anymore. I'm selfish that way." That brought a smile to her face. Timothy was anything but selfish.

"I don't know how you're going to react", she explained. She was desperate with the thought that her brother would never treat her the same way again.

"React? Honey, nothing you say will ever change my love for you. Tell me, what's the matter?" He squeezed her knee gently encouraging her to go on.

"I don't know how to begin."

"By the beginning is always a good start. Let it out, shortness." She wasn't really that short and even though they were twins, Tim, having been born 6 minutes and 32 seconds before his sister, considered Arizona to be his baby sister. The girl, who was annoyed at herself for her nervousness at telling her brother the truth, decided to just blurt out the truth.

Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, she let out: "I'm gay!"

A beat went by, and then another, and another.

"Please, say something", the girl pleaded.

"So, does that mean you're going to marry a chick?"

"In the future, yes", Arizona replied shaking.

With a huge grin, he added: "I'm going to dance so hard at your wedding!"

Giving a squeal of joy, she launched herself into his arms and wept on the crook of his neck.

"I can't believe you thought I'd love you any less for liking women." His voice was muffled by her blonde strands.

"You have no idea the thoughts that crossed my mind."

"Silly ones, I'm sure. So, I guess you just weren't looking at Cindy's mole, huh?"

"Trust me, that's the last place I look at!"

* * *

**So? Is it good enough to be Arizona's outing to her brother?**


	10. Confrontation

**Peeps, I'm back! It took longer than usual and I apologize, although I'm sure you are going to enjoy this chapter. At least I hope so! :p**

**I'm already working on chapter 10 and there will be a slight change of rating. Hope I can make this transition hehe**

**Oh, also, thank you so much for your story alerts and fave author. I'm in awe that you guys marked me as one of your fave authors. It's an incredible feeling. Thank you!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Confrontation**

After almost an hour spent in Casey's room, Arizona and Sofia left with a promise to visit again soon. They made their way to the Ortho wing of the hospital, more precisely, to Callie's office, where Arizona was told by a nurse that her wife had headed.

"Hey, Blondie!" Mark jogged after them.

"Mark."

"Hey, pumpkin!", he exclaimed as he picked up their daughter.

"Have you seen Callie?"

"Yeah, not two minutes ago. She's in her office. Hey, can I stay with Sofs tonight?"

"Of course. I was going to ask, actually. There's something I need to discuss with Callie."

He frowned. "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, yeah. I just want her opinion on something." She handed him Sofia's bag and continued. "Do you have the morning off tomorrow?"

"Yeah. I can drop her after lunch."

"I'll be here but Cal will be home."

"Alright then. Have fun. Let's go, chica!"

Arizona couldn't help but smile at herself as Mark took Sofia home. She might not be the best at languages, but Dr. Sloan sure needed to improve his Spanish abilities.

Callie didn't though. Her Spanish was flawless and so incredibly sexy and Arizona missed it being whispered in her ear in the throws of passion. They haven't had any alone time in a while, except for the day that Arizona went down on Callie. With everything that was going on with Karev and Casey, Arizona felt she had been neglecting her wife but hopefully she was going to make it up to Callie soon. Knocking lightly on the door of Callie's office, the blonde was welcomed with a huge smile, even though the Latina was talking on the phone. The Ortho surgeon motioned to Arizona that she would be done in a minute and the blonde gave her wife her signature dimpled smile in return.

"Yo Robbins!"

"Jesus Christ, Karev! Stop 'yoing' me. I'm not your bro."

"The Henderson case, the baby with the two hearts, I want in."

"Good. Wanting things is nice," she said dismissing him. "I'm sure you will have a two hearted baby at Hopkins. Eventually."

"Is that her chart?" he inquired looking at the folder she was holding.

"Don't you have a plane to catch?"

"I'm not going to Hopkins, now give me the freaking chart!" He attempted to catch the file from Arizona's hands, but having grown with an older brother, she learned to be quicker.

"What did you say?"

"You heard me. Can I have the chart now?"

"I don't have it. It's my day off, remember? These are some doodles Sofia made at lunch today. I'm going to show Callie. Besides, Teddy probably has the charts. She's my co-surgeon on the case. We can go over it tomorrow if you want." She was surprised that he had decided to stay but letting him look at the chart didn't mean she was going to let him scrub in.

"Ok", he muttered, a little dumbfounded. "Thanks." He was about to leave when he remembered, "Oh, how did it go with Amelia? Did she take the case?"

"She did, yeah. Thanks for giving me her number."

"Sure thing. She's a great attorney."

"I wouldn't have hired her if I didn't think so."

"Hired who?" asked Callie, crossing the threshold of her office.

"Amelia", answered Karev, as if it was the most obvious answer in the world. "I mean, unless you've hired another lawyer."

"Wait, a lawyer? Why would we need a lawyer? Am I missing something?"

"Dude," he said in disbelief. "You didn't tell her?"

"Karev!" she mounted towards him angrily.

"Tell me what? Arizona, what is going on?"

Karev pretended to check his pager and mumbled something about being needed in the ER and left in a hurry. Callie stood looking at her wife, forearms crossed over her chest and with a raised eyebrow.

"So, are you going to tell me what's going on or do I need to ask Karev to tell me what my wife obviously couldn't?"

"Can we talk about this at home? Please?"

"Yeah. I should be there in an hour" she replied dryly. "And Sofia?"

"She's with Mark."

"Arizona?"

"Yeah?"

"If I hadn't overheard, would you have told me?"

"I'll see you at home." With that, Arizona turned her back and went home because she honestly had no idea how to answer Callie.

* * *

Shortly after, Arizona arrived at their apartment. Callie wouldn't be home for another hour so she decided to take a shower. She was starting to get a migraine, not to mention that familiar pain in her stomach that she got whenever she was worried about something. She wasn't worried about telling Callie about Casey, but the fact that she had hid something from her wife. Boy, she was in trouble. Although, it was better that Callie knew everything sooner rather than later. A defensive side of Arizona was already preparing herself for the impending argument with Callie. Had the brunette believed her when she said Casey was Tim's doppelganger, she wouldn't have lied to Callie and they certainly wouldn't be in that situation.

Oh, who was she kidding? She was wrong in having lied to Callie. She just hoped the Latina would forgive her. She showered and quickly dried herself off with a towel and wrapped it around her body before making her way to the master bedroom. There, she found her wife sitting at the armchair they had put in the room so Callie could breastfeed Sofia when the little girl went home from the hospital. Eventually the chair became part of the room and the couple decided to leave it there for good. Now with the look Callie had on her face, Arizona wished they had removed the furniture because now it would have an unhappy memory attached to it.

"Hey. You're early", the blonde murmured to her wife.

"Yeah, I want to get this over with." Arizona was surprised with the tone in her wife's voice and that scared her.

"You know, I kept wondering what I did wrong. I kept thinking and I couldn't come up with an answer. I mean I thought I was a good wife. I thought you loved me. I just can't - "

"Woah!" she interrupted her wife. "Calliope, what the hell are you talking about?"

"The lawyer you hired. Didn't you get them so you can divorce me?"

Arizona couldn't help herself. She snorted and started to laugh. A look of horror came across Callie's feature. Could Arizona be so cruel and laugh at her face about getting a divorce?

"Oh my God Callie. I'm so sorry for laughing." She stopped as another fit of giggles came over her. Callie got up and walked towards the door. Arizona shot up and grabbed Calliope's arm, turning the brunette around in the process. "Calliope, stop!"

"Let go of me, will you?"

"Just listen, honey. I didn't get a lawyer so I could divorce you! You are the love of my life, the mother of my child. I want to grow old with you. Have you forgotten?" She gave Callie the same look she gave her wife when she was just about to kiss her in that dirty bathroom at Joe's .

"So, you still want to be with me?"

"Every day, for the rest of this life and all others to come." Arizona smiled and pulled her wife closer for a kiss but Callie stopped her. "What?"

"You still owe me an explanation. Why do you need a lawyer?"

"Sit down. I'm sure you're not going to like it."

"If you're not divorcing me, it can't be that bad. Right?"

"Will you promise not to interrupt me?"

Callie have her a nod. Arizona then told Callie everything that had been happening during the past few days, about Casey's life, his time in the military and about the crime he had allegedly committed. Callie didn't interrupt as promised but she couldn't help being a little worried about the sudden affection her wife towards the man.

"And you should have seen Sofia! She fell in love with him so quickly - "

"Hold your horses!" That Latina briskly interrupted her wife. You took Sofia with you to see him?"

"I did. Is there a problem?"

"Arizona, he is a criminal! He shot a man!"

"He is innocent."

"And how do you know? You are a surgeon, not a Goddamn criminal law specialist!"

They were both shouting and Arizona hated it. She took a deep breath and let out a sigh. "I just do, okay? Look, I know you don't think he looks like Tim. But you haven't seen him since the swelling subsided and he is a good person, Cal. I can feel it in my gut. I am a good judge of character and you know it."

Grabbing Arizona's hand, Callie whispered: "I know you are, baby. But what if you are wrong? What if he is guilty? It will not only be hard but it will destroy you. And you've suffered enough."

"I thought about it. Really, I have. I am going to let Amelia do her job and investigate his case. If there is any proof that he is guilty, she won't defend him. It's okay, Cal. I thought about it thoroughly. Besides, she's not even going to charge me her full fee. Turns out being Karev's boss has its perks."

"Karev?"

"They dated in high school."

"Ah."

"Can you come with me to visit Casey tomorrow? I know that if you talk to him you will agree with me. Please?"

"How can I say 'no' when you give me those eyes? Of course I will go with, Arizona."

"Thank you. Come here."

The kiss was every thing both Arizona and Callie needed at the time. The surgery in Boise, Karev, Tim's look-alike… The girls needed to reconnect to each other and that was their night.

* * *

**Next chapter, M Rating! I hope you guys like it. :o)**


	11. Your Love Means Everything

So here it is, **my first M rating chapter ever**. I'm a bit nervous with the outcome of it, so even if you don't usually review, please do on this chapter. I'd love some pointers on what to do or not to do, not only because I'm a newbie at this but also because I'm straight and a virgin, so it's a whole new territory for me. I did some research on the web to do this right. I hope.

**Oh, also, this chapter is in 1st person, in this case, Callie's POV, and it is told in the present tense.**

**And it is with great fear that I give you my next chapter!**

**PS: This is a bit longer than my usual chapters :o)**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Your Love Means Everything**

"God, I missed you so much", I whisper close to Arizona's kissed swollen lips. We have been making out on the couch for what seems like hours now. I had missed her so much in these last few days, I was going mental. I had planned a romantic evening for us the day Arizona came back from Boise but she got home late and exhausted, so we ended up cuddling until we fastly fell asleep. The day after we had that fainting incident and after that she was too preoccupied for sex. She felt that I needed that contact though and got me off when I was still damp from my shower, in which I had tried to come, but it wasn't the same without her. I wanted to reciprocate but she declined and I respected her wishes, even though I felt bad it had been one sided. Now we are here, limbs entwined and with rapid rising chests, as we try to calm our breathing down.

"I missed you too. I'm sorry I've been so distant lately", she tells me without looking at my face. I tilt her chin up. "Hey, it's ok. You had a lot on your mind. Just tell me next time, ok? So I can help. After all, that's why I'm here for. For better and for worse, remember?" Giving me a shy smile, she thanks me and gives me the sweetest kiss. I disentangle myself from her and get up, offering her my hand. "C'mon. I want to make love to my wife." She gets up and follows me to the bedroom. I close the door behind us with a soft click and immediately start to light up the candles that are scattered around our room. It's become a bit of a ritual for us; whenever Mark's night with Sofia, we lock ourselves in our bedroom and make love throughout the night, surrounded by the glow of the flickering candles.

I look at Arizona and notice she is looking at me with hungry eyes. I curl my finger motioning for her to come to me and she does without question. "Lie down on the bed", I order and she obeys. She lies on the center of the mattress, with her back supported by the pillows. I make my way to the stereo and press 'play'. I had planned to do this for her on the day she came back from Boise but tonight will do just fine. The song starts to play and I close my eyes in anticipation. I start to gently sway my hips to the beat and a chill runs through me. My eyes remain close, but I can feel her gaze on me. I might not be wearing the sexy lingerie I had intended to wear, but I don't think Arizona will mind. I open my eyes and find hers glued to mine.

I walk back to the bed and undo the buttons of my shirt in the process. She licks her lips and an electric shock goes straight between my thighs. I throw the shirt carelessly over my shoulder and it lands by the door. I then reach lower for my jeans. I know by the look on her face that she wants to unbutton it herself but she is keeping herself from doing anything by sitting on her hands. I unbutton and unzip my jeans without looking away from her and slowly drag the fabric to the floor as I sway to the song. I'm wearing a black cotton bra and panties but just like I suspected, she doesn't mind my simple garments at all.

I make my way up the bed and crawl my way to her. Arizona eagerly opens her arms and I dive in for a kiss. As our tongues dance, I straddle her legs and instantly her hands find my thighs. I deepen the kiss and her fingers dig on my flesh.

"Calliope…" She breathes out.

"I know baby, I know. Raise your arms." She does and I remove her blouse, giving it the same faith I gave my shirt. Arizona is wearing a lacy blue bra, which has the claps on the front. That has got to be the most practical invention ever, at least to men and lesbians. I unclasp it swiftly and break the kiss so I can look at her. She is breathtaking. Her eyes are closed, her mouth is opened and her chest in a shade pinker than usual. I kiss my way down her body, licking every patch of skin I can find; jaw, chin, neck… As I reach in between her breasts, she tunnels her fingers in my hair and pulls me closer. I smile against her skin as I feel her raise her hips in response to my kisses. I lick my way to her right breast, and nuzzle her nipple tenderly before putting it in my mouth.

"Calliope! Fuck!" She gasps and once again lifts her hips off the mattress.

"I will baby, just hang on."

I move to her other breast and lick and suck her nipple greedily this time. After a few seconds, I continue my journey down her body, licking and blowing on the soft skin of her belly. I reach her bellybutton and kiss it, letting my tongue circle it. As I reach her hip, I kiss her hipbone, first the left, then the right side, humming, as I smell her scent.

"You smell incredible."

Gripping the sheet on either side of her body she croaks out "Stop teasing."

"All in due time, baby." I know what she wants me to do, but I've got something else in mind.

I drag her panties down those incredibly tone legs and once I'm positive her eyes are on me, I bring them to my face and lick off the wetness that pooled on the fabric.

"Fuck." She groans as she watches me.

"You taste incredible too." I reply with a smug smile on my face. I get up and remove my bra and panties and resume my place straddling her thighs. I just sit there and watch her. She's getting frustrated and I chuckle at the sight.

"Calliope, if you don't touch me anytime soon, I'm going to make myself come."

"You know what? I love that idea." I sit on my heels and without hesitating, I run my hands down my stomach and touch myself. She stares at me in awe for a few seconds, biting her lips every time I moan at my own touch. Apparently, she's had enough and sits up and stills my hand in between my legs. She raises my hand to her lips and sucks my fingers dry. At that moment, I lost all my resolve. I kiss her mouth and start gridding myself on her. I push her back down and we kiss each other hungrily. She opens her legs and I settle between them. We start a delicious pace as we grind our cores together and I know we are as good as gone.

I'd never done this before Arizona. Erica and I, well, we pretty much stuck to fingering each other. We never had time to try much else and I'm glad that we didn't. Arizona taught me so many things. Tribbing, as people call it, is one of her favorites. She told me that there is nothing better than the feeling of two bodies touching completely, hands roaming up and down and I agree with her.

"Cal… Oh God, don't stop."

"Never, honey. Never. Come baby, come for me."

"Oh, fuck. Calliope!" And she comes undone. Her body stiffens and she starts to shake. God, I am so in love with this woman. As she orgasms, I look deep into those blue eyes and I see all the love she feels for me. I kiss her, pouring all my love in it.

"Oh my…" she pants. "That was amazing." Suddenly, she stops. "Wait. You didn't… Did you cum?"

"Nope. And what are you going to do about it?" I smile seductively. I gasp when she turns us around, and now I'm the one pinned down on the mattress.

"Well, I can think of a few things I'd like to do. Like," she continues as she kisses her way down my body. She doesn't tease me. She knows I'm in no condition for that. "Using my hands, or mouth." She reaches my mound and inhales deeply.

"Mo… Mouth."

"I'm sorry, what should I do with my mouth?"

"Eat me, Arizona. Make me come!"

"Your wish is my command." She dives right in. Arizona is a pro at this. I don't really like to think about how much practice she got before we met but boy, she's good. Most guys I was with were a bit sloppy. The thought that just moving the tongue around would be enough to make me come and I rarely did. But Arizona… She eats me like she's tasting the most delicious meal ever. She nips, she sucks, she licks… She does this thing with her teeth where she scrapes my clit lightly and then gives gentle bites…

"Arizona. Arizona, I'm gonna cum. I'm going to…" I cum like a freight train. Suddenly, her mouth is on mine, giving me a peck on my lips.

"Welcome back."

"Uhm, that was nice."

"Yes, it was. Cal?"

"What babe?" I ask almost dozing.

"Your love means everything. You know that right?" The tone of her voice scares me a bit.

"Of course. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Come here." We kiss for a few more minutes, and then we are spooned to each other and immersed in a deep slumber.

* * *

**Ok, so what do you guys think? Good, bad? Please, review! I need to know what you guys think!**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Till chapter 11!**


End file.
